Fallstricke der Liebe
Fallstricke der Liebe (L'amour à risque) ist die 32. Folge von St. Tropez. Handlung Louis plant in der Strandbar eine Willkommensparty für seinen alten Freund Antoine, der sich angekündigt hat. Jessica lädt auch Laure zu dieser Feier ein, da sie Antoine von früher kennt. Baptiste möchte dagegen mehr Zeit mit Laure verbringen. Allerdings hat er nichts dagegen, dass sie auf die Party geht, er muss sich um eine HIV-Patientin kümmern. Antoine kommt schließlich in der Bar an und wird gefeiert. Laure ist erschrocken, denn Antoine wirkt müde und sie hat ihn noch nie so down gesehen. Jessica wirft Antoine allerdings interessierte Blicke zu. Antoine erzählt Louis dann von der Beziehung zu seiner Freundin Adele, die in die Brüche gegangen ist, sie sei einfach so abgehauen. Louis bittet Jessica, Antoine ein Zimmer in der Villa zu geben und stellt ihn als Kellner ein. Laure kommt der Name von Antoines Ex-Freundin bekannt vor. Sie realisiert, dass sie die HIV-Patientin ist, um die sich Baptiste kümmert. Laure macht sich Sorgen um Antoine, aber auch um Jessica, da die beiden miteinander anbandeln. Baptiste erinnert Laure allerdings an die Schweigepflicht. Unterdessen unternehmen Jessica und Antoine immer mehr miteinander, Antoine vertraut ihr seine Vergangenheit mit Adele an, am nächsten Tag gehen sie gemeinsam shoppen. Laure trifft die beiden und nutzt dann Antoines Abwesenheit, um Jessica über ihr Verhältnis mit Antoine auszufragen. Die gesamte Situation beginnt Laure zu belasten, was sich auch auf ihre Beziehung mit Baptiste auswirkt. Dieser fühlt immer mehr Distanz zwischen sich und Laure. Baptistes Bedenken interpretiert Laure, dass er auf Grégory eifersüchtig ist. Währenddessen gesteht Antoine Jessica, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat. Die beiden küssen sich, werden dann aber von einem Anruf Laures unterbrochen, die Antoine in die Klinik bittet − es gehe um Adele. Schließlich erzählt Laure Antoine von Adeles Erkrankung. Antoine reagiert erschüttert, dass er sich eventuell mit HIV angesteckt hat, er will sich nun keiner Frau mehr nähern. Laures Entscheidung, mit Antoine zu reden, führt aber nicht zu Begeisterung bei Baptiste. Er findet Laures Einmischung einen Fehler, woraufhin sich die beiden streiten. Laure eröffnet Baptiste, dass sie es bereut, so schnell mit ihm zusammengezogen zu sein. Sie erbittet sich ein wenig Abstand voneinander. Ganz lassen kann Antoine von Jessica auch nicht, ihren Wunsch, miteinander zu schlafen, schlägt er allerdings aus. Vielmehr vertraut er Louis an, dass er St. Tropez verlassen will. Louis kann Antoines Selbstmitleid nicht verstehen, er vermutet hinter Antoines Rückzieher seine gescheiterte Beziehung zu Adele. Jessica kommt Antoines Verhalten komisch vor, erst vermutet sie, dass er Adele noch liebt, dann glaubt sie an eine Affäre mit Laure, was Louis abstreitet. Im Gespräch mit Laure bekommt Jessica heraus, dass Antoine HIV haben könnte. Sie begibt sich sofort zu Antoine, und die beiden haben geschützten Sex miteinander. Als Laure Antoine dann auch mitteilt, dass sein HIV-Test negativ war, ist die Welt für ihn wieder in Ordnung. Dennoch erreicht ihn ein Brief von Adele. Er erkennt, dass er sich um Adele kümmern muss und verlässt schweren Herzens Jessica und St. Tropez. Nach der Aufklärung um die Situation mit Antoine haben sich Laure und Baptiste wieder angenähert. Sie wollen wieder gemeinsam essen gehen. Besetzung